stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Oroku Seifer
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Captain | stationed = | rank = Captain (-2410-) | player = | image2 = | caption2 = | insignia1 = }} :For additional uses of "Seifer", see: Seifer. Oroku Seifer was a Starfleet officer and joined Trill to the Seifer symbiont in the early 25th century. He commanded the Federation starship until mid-2410, after which he had a short stint as Security chief on Earth Spacedock before finally taking command of the . ( , Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge, ) History In Oroku's early years, before Starfleet, and before being joined, he considered going to medical school. His life choices were being controlled by a non-corporeal being that fed off his brain's neural energy. (" ") Sometime before 2409, Oroku was captured by his future-self and put through a simulation of being Captain aboard the . There, he met his first alien, who was Moggs. (" ", " ") Later, Oroku received the Seifer symbiont from its previous host. (" ") As Cadets, he and Aeris took the Kobayashi Maru scenario together, but failed it in record time. (" ") USS Phoenix-X In 2410, on Stardate 87035.4, Seifer and the became caught inside an unidentified spatial anomaly, which immobilized the Phoenix-X and caused the entire crew to undergo horrible nightmares. Despite this, he engaged in sleep-working, where he gave orders to his crew to solve the problem. Using a tachyon beam, which just so happened to converge with two others from two other Phoenix-X's from different timelines, released the ship and crew from the hold. Through this convergence, Seifer was able to speak to Captain Cell, from the year 2390. (" ") At Deep Space 9, Seifer allowed the installation of experimental modifications, designed by the Federation Science Counsel, Bajoran Center for Science and Cardassian Union Science Ministry, to the Phoenix-X's deflector shield. Unfortunately, the alterations, in accordance with the Bajoran wormhole, caused the ship and crew to be transported to a dimension known as Tribble space. There, where space is filled with tribbles, Seifer met Troblor, a giant, deep voiced, lead tribble who plotted to fill the prime universe with tribble, in the same way as his own. After reporting, through a lie, on Troblor's efforts as being successful in the prime universe, Troblor, through a display of space-time power, sent the Phoenix-X home in a flash. Seifer responded to these events by swearing him and his crew to never speak of them again. (" ") While cutting an away mission, on an unexplored planet in the Delta Volanis Cluster, short, due to anomalous interference by genesis and probability devices, Seifer, Kayl, Lox and Kugo were unintentionally transported into parallel universes. Seifer and Kayl found themselves aboard a parallel Phoenix-X in a gender-bent universe. While there, Seifer reluctantly offered himself as a mate, to DaiMon Cida, as a deterrent to Cida destroying that universe's Phoenix-X while its engines were down. This distraction bought Kayl and the crew enough time to get engines working again and transport Seifer and Kayl back to the prime universe. (" ") Shortly after their trip to the gender-bent universe, Seifer, Kayl, Lox and Kugo took an impromptu vacation to the Mirror universe, at its Rura Penthe, a tropical resort planet. Upon returning, Seifer and Lox found they had both grown goatees. (" ", " ") At Facility 4028, Seifer and the Phoenix-X were called to investigate a robbery which was executed by a group of Augments, under the banner as the Children of Khan. There, they had stolen Lore parts with the intention of reassembling him to be their leader. Catching up with them at an abandoned Klingon station in the Briar Patch, Seifer revealed to them Lore's true nature of wanting to destroy all organic species. At this realization, the Augments abandoned Lore, half assembled, and escaped. (" ") Hearing about a movie being made, a long extinct entertainment medium, Oroku Seifer invited Jeffery Jacobs to the Phoenix-X to film the crew. Unknowingly to Seifer, Jacobs was an illegal time traveler from the year 2414 who was intent on using the most tacky tropes in his projects. Upon discovery, Seifer abandoned Jacobs and his crew in space. (" ") An unsanctioned meet with a crewman named Daniels gave Seifer a mission to go back in time to stop a Na'kuhl time traveler named Sayjan from altering the course of the Xindi-Avians. Unfortunately, the took on the time traveling effects, of a Driffen-type comet, accidentally, and, therefore, the mission, and was sent in his place. (" ") At some point, Seifer and Captain Menchez were on Nimbus III at Shangdu, where Seifer was forced to borrow money from Menchez for something. Menchez would later demand double the payback from Seifer during a ship-to-ship call. After hearing news about several key people in direct relation to past Iconian and Undine galactic events being killed, Seifer personally contacted Captain Menchez to warn him. Menchez, unfortunately, took the warning for his life as an offense and disregarded it. (" ") Capturing ex-Starfleet officer, Avery, Menchez was invited aboard the Phoenix-X and personally toured around by Oroku Seifer. Upon visiting the Phoenix-X's Fall Harvest Festival celebrations, the two became aware of an un-dead-like infection quickly spreading throughout the ship. The two were quick to disagree on what to do next, as Seifer discovered a cure that would put everything back to normal. Unfortunately, with systems malfunctioning, Seifer was forced to beam to the B'Cnah to its Doctor Terek to develop the cure. Before the cure could be implemented, Seifer and Menchez, and the entirety of both their crews, fell victim to the virus. It wouldn't be until the passing of the that Captain Aeris would discover them and assist in their recovery. (" ") Slowly recovering, aboard the Zephyra, in its sickbay, both Seifer and Menchez were expected to be bedded for several months. Their healing would be interrupted by Qu, who then sent them to his own version of Q's Winter Wonderland. Being transported there, Seifer and Menchez, now appearing to be in full health, and Aeris, competed against each other through each of the Wonderland's events, and an unexpected Borg invasion, for the prize of "getting what they want". While there, Seifer dealt with his issues of "reboot" and his desire to reverse his crew being saved from the virus, finally recognizing his obsessions with it. (" ") On Stardate 87421.34, after the Iconian War, Seifer brainstormed calling in sick to his next adventure during a log entry, and, while attempting to delete the entry, a computer malfunction accidentally transmitted it to Earth Spacedock. (" : Part I") On Stardate 87421.5, the Calibus VII un-dead-like infection that plagued the crew of the Phoenix-X was reactivated and Seifer had relieved his senior staff of duty so he could operate the Bridge on his own. (" : Part IV") This reactivated sickness was caused by the direct psionic energies of the Nibiru in an alternate reality when they opened an erratic cluster of blackholes in the Vulcan system. (" ") At some point, Seifer realized the virus was, rather, hacked together poorly, affecting he and his crew partially, where some days they would be infected and others in full health. Seifer booked travel to Qu's Winter Wonderland through Wayfar and attempted to ask for help. Instead, Seifer was led to games until he was apprehended by the environment. For weeks, he feasted on the Wonderland's native Gingerbread men, infecting them, as well, with the virus. Following clues across Spacedock and Q's Winter Wonderland, McCary and Samya found Seifer and received a request from him to find out who was behind the second virus. Instead of being rescued, Seifer was then consumed by an entourage of foliage, where he declared he'd be okay enough to get out of it himself. (" ") Later, Seifer was reported to have survived the imitation Wonderland. He was then sent on a mission to put a stop to an erratic cluster of small blackholes in the Azure sector, with the help of Mayhem. It was there he learned that his sickness was caused by directed psionic energy from the Nibiru, through the clusters. Where Mayhem destroyed the clusters, Seifer wanted to track the Nibiru down personally. When they were attacked by the Breen starship Darkseid, Seifer transferred his crew to it and used the Darkseid to find another cluster of blackholes in the Qo'noS sector. Tracking Seifer on the Phoenix-X, the Captains of Task Force Epsilon found themselves pulled into the alternate universe aboard the Darkseid. Crash-landed on planet Nibiru, Seifer accepted the local claims he was to be their god, despite disapproval from Task Force Epsilon Captains. In accepting his godhood, the Nibiru wiped their psionic powers which ended Seifer's sickness. In exposing their highest leader for unwittingly helping Mayhem in an attempt to destroy the planet, Seifer revealed he never intended on being their god, and was in fact disgusted by their alternate reality. He and the Starfleet officers returned to the Prime universe with the Phoenix-X and Darkseid heavily damaged, in tow. (" ") Earth Spacedock .]] Returning to Earth, Seifer partook in a game hunt for targ in Thailand's Khao Sok Rainforest, led by a Denobulan. When he attempted to contact Earth Spacedock to check up on repairs to the Phoenix-X, an automated response prompted him to drop the hunt and investigate. ( : Page 7) He then piloted a work bee from Earth to Cargo Bay 12, to discover an Undine attack was responsible for the loss of communications. After a visit to Club 47, he met with Commander Barnes at the internal Shipyard who informed Seifer the Phoenix-X was severely damaged, near-beyond repair due to the two Breen dissapator hits from his previous situation, as well as the fact his crew was being reassigned. In addition, like the Phoenix-X, the damaged Darkseid was parked at Spacedock as well. Visiting the ship one more time, Seifer met Winry who reaffirmed the situation with the ship, and that it was to be mothballed, but not completely, allowing the Captain one last goodbye to its legacy. (Page 10) Later, Seifer was met with his old fighting teacher, a Vulcan, Master Chivaul, in the Food Court, where Chivaul claimed Seifer was entitled, prompting a short fight between the two of them. While there, Lieutenant Commander Elihu M'Konel watched the whole thing and attempted to compel Seifer from afar. (Page 11) Seifer eventually met with Chivaul on Holodeck 3 to engage in a more complete fight, with Seifer feeling as if he nothing left of importance. Instead, Chivaul shared a truth of his past, revealing he had once died and learned that everyone's "base state is nothingness". Understanding, Seifer disengaged and mended his conflict with the older Vulcan, but upon a distraction, Chivaul was transported away, unknowingly to Fluidic Space. (Page 14) In an attempt to track him down, Seifer discovered, through an onscreen conversation with Commander Neal Meyer at Starfleet Academy, that Chivual was indeed missing. In response, Seifer self-appointed himself as Chief of Security of Earth Spacedock so that he could position himself for an investigation. (Page 16) While in Security, Seifer met Commander Reeve who offered him a murder case in which Elihu M'Konel was a suspect in the death of Alyce Rose Kassidy. Taking that case as well, Seifer attempted to question Elihu M'Konel in the brig to no success, and, while there, two security officers disappeared the same way Chivual did. (Page 16) On gut instincts, Seifer believed Elihu was innocent so much, that even during the threat to Earth by an Undine Behemoth-class starship, he was adamant on the issue, even with Commander Allura in Operations. While there, she gave him a lead based on brain scans of Alyce. (Page 19) Seifer then visited the Infirmary where he met Cetra and learned a variant nanite was discovered upon Alyce's body. While there, he was encountered with the Starfleet-version of Trelane, who claimed the was docked and that Captain Terry had gone missing suuposedly like the others. (Page 20) Later, in the Brig, Seifer explained to Jorel Quinn, Alexandra Chekov and others that the nanite he found on Alyce displayed a symbol of The Infamous (also known as D'ren), after which, said-Infamous knocked mostly everyone, including Seifer, out and escaped. (Page 21) Meanwhile, with Spacedock suddenly losing its systems, Seifer coordinated with Commander Batou, a solution to get Power Generators 3 and 4 back online. With Suvel heading for Generator 4, Seifer went for Generator 3 himself, but was confronted by an Undine-energy augmented Captain Terry. Terry claimed the Seifer symbiont was always against Starfleet. After the generators were brought back online, Seifer joined a funeral procession to the civilian transport ship , slated for a funeral at Caldos III. (Page 21-22) Aboard the Elysium, Seifer met and sat next to Lieutenant Aramaki before speaking to Lydia M'Konel about the evidence around Alyce's murder and the nanites therein, learning that, apparently The Infamous runs the galaxy behind the scenes. Just as Seifer was satisfied he had enough information to help Elihu in court, the Elysium was confronted and boarded by several Orion Syndicate pirate ships consisting of two Klingon battle cruisers, a Gorn Tuatara, and the Orion Brigand ship Volocron. (Page 22-23) Fighting off the boarding Gorn, Terry revealed himself to have been on the Elysium the whole time, before transporting himself, via overloaded-confinement beam, to the Gorn ship to defeat it. Upon its destruction, Terry was not seen again, but Menchez, in temporary command of the arrived in time for both he and Seifer to witness The Infamous destroy the sun of the G'arto system. Believing that something had to be done, Seifer, along with Aramaki and Edward, transported to the Mogholegh with Menchez to launch a rescue mission, with its two support ships and to G'arto Prime. Unfortunately, Ukoth, an Iconian-sympathizer, sabotaged the Mogholegh into auto-destruct, forcing Seifer, Menchez and their crews off. Seifer, taking the Furt'gh, then contracted Admiral Cid of the to continue his mission, while Seifer returned to Caldos III for the funeral. (Page 24) At the funeral, Seifer attempted, one last time, to solve Alyce's murder with Elihu, with no success, and in-fact was given an unfriendly look by way of telling Seifer to "drop it." After nearly seeing a woman who was his love interest from Seifer's past, an explosion and Terrorist attack during the funeral knocked him and many others out. Hours later, the survivors, including Seifer, were brought back to Earth Spacedock. There, Seifer learned Cetra suppressed her Betazoid telepathy using medicine. After being released from the Infirmary, Captain Aeris reported that Seifer would be getting a new ship called the , and that, on her mission into Fluidic Space, she was able to retrieve all lost personnel from Spacedock, including Seifer's fighting teacher and father figure, Master Chivaul. (Page 24-25) USS Ragnarok After sometime working as chief of security aboard Earth Spacedock, Seifer was assigned to and took command of the , despite being partially responsible for Ensign Tomsin's duplication. ("Tabletop Beginnings") Unable to decipher a Verathan sub-ossemite statue, Seifer was assisted by his new senior staff and accidentally activated the statue's dangerous energy bilitrium jewel. With additional quick thinking from he and his crew, he was able to disable the statue and become resolute in his new crew's ability to work together. ("Department Heads") After the meeting, he, Moggs and Aramaki investigated a Deferi colony world which was being harassed by Breen. There, they discovered underground temples from an ancient Deferi culture. ("Neutrality for Beginners") Later, Seifer attempted to remove both Tomsins from the Ragnarok when he discovered they faked their way into Starfleet, thus enabling his previous desire to have them off the ship. Unfortunately, Aeris revealed they successfully worked to remedy the issue, and were, in fact, remained in service, and instead of being removed, a third , a twin brother, was added to the roster. (" ") When the ship became infected from a Zanthi nebula, Seifer, along with the rest of the crew, became infected with a "love at first sight" phenomenon, prompting the Captain to conflict with Winry's claim that love is "a chemical reaction that merely compels our animal-kind to breed". After a series of tests, with the final one's parameters being broken by Seifer's romantic interest in Aeris, Winry's position was wavered. (" ") During a confrontation between the Ragnarok and the Tzenkethi battleship Cortisgor, over the First Federation planet Carpi, several alternate future versions of Seifer and Tzenkethi Captain Gogard travelled back onto their ship's respective Bridge's to warn Seifer and Gogard about the near-fatal incidents about to happen there. Each alternate version of Seifer and Gogard were sent back by their respective alternate-future-Marhs, a First Federation man with temporal technology. One of these future-Seifers, along with a future-Moggs, were sent back too far and landed on sometime before 2409, where the future-Seifer put the younger-Seifer through a simulation of the Raganrok. Back in the present, both sides eventually agreed to disengage and Marhs reintegrated all the duplicate Seifers and Gogards back into each respective other. (" ", " ") Upon investigating a seemingly barren world, Seifer and his crew uncovered and freed a Thasian named Alazard who previously exiled himself due to having a song stuck in his head. In doing so, a Bajoran colony was also freed from being locked away in hiding by Alazard. (" ") When Moggs took the helm, Seifer was forced to confront him about it. (" ") From Starbase 157, Seifer and his crew later detected a Starfleet distress call from the Demon class planet Kunara Prime, in the Kunara System, where they discovered the troubled, alternate reality ''Mayflower''-type 23rd century starship . There, Seifer, while opposed to the alternate reality ship's very existence, assisted its Captain Allana Montoyez against attacking Tholian orb weavers and then sent the Federation ship back through a spatial anomaly to their own reality. He promptly had the encounter deleted from their records in disgust. (" ") Later, Seifer joined Captain Aeris to meet with Captain Geordi La Forge aboard the . (" ") Personal Seifer has been known to have racquetball matches on the holodeck. (" ") In command style, Seifer has been known to defer to the ''Enterprise''-F when situations get difficult. (" ") Despite being what Kayl would describe as a "slave driver", Seifer has also exhibited feelings of self-consciousness and has gone around asking crew what they think of him. ("The Needs of the Frequent") Relationships In 2410, Seifer, in an alternate gender-bent universe, offered himself to a female Ferengi, DiaMon Cida, in order to save that universe's Phoenix-X from destruction. While there, he opened up too much about himself and unintentionally drove Cida away. (" ") When Seifer was infected with a "love at first sight" phenomenon from a Zanthi nebula he involved Aeris in a love-test, which he broke for her safety before he admitted his interest in her. (" ") Later, Seifer went to Risa with Aeris. (" ") While on the Bridge, Seifer once contemplated asking Kuumaarke out on a date. (" ") Enemies Commander Avery Avery had previously promised revenge against Night Gotens, who later was joined as Night Seifer, a previous host. ("The Tiloniam System") In 2410, Avery got his revenge by releasing an un-dead-like virus on the crew of the Phoenix-X. ("STO Halloween", "Winter Wonderland Celebrations") Appendices Background information *Oroku Seifer was role played by for the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge in 2014/2015. He was based on Night Seifer. In 2016, he was role played in . *Oroku, the first name, was named after Shredder (Oroku Saki) from the series. http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca/2016/05/authors-notes.html *Seifer, the last name, was named after Seifer Almasy from the video game . http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca/2016/05/authors-notes.html *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. Images External link *Oroku Seifer on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Trill Category:Joined Trill Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel Category:USS Ragnarok personnel